1781 (ToTP)
1781 (MDCCLXXXI) was the 1781th year of the Common Era (CE), the 781th year of the 2nd millennium, the 81th year of the 18th century, and the 2nd year of the 1780s decade. 1781 was the twelveth year of the First Phase of time progression in the Test of Time Project, where by one real world day is equal to one project year. 1781 occurred on April 30th, 2016, and was the twelveth year of the Project. 1781 comes after 1780 and is followed by 1782. "URI Islandia prepares to defend itself against any Eskarian incursions into the territories or republics." 4/30/2016 1:07:27 AM by DukeWilliamKallioIII "RoS After multiple failed invasions from the nomadic tribes in the north, both divisions of the military move north to win the war and get rid of the agressive savages" 4/30/2016 8:19:53 AM by nickcuteboy "URI The URI releases a statement reminding the Eskarian nation of a treaty dividing the Paha Islands between Sechitentia and Islandia." 4/30/2016 2:27:26 PM by DukeWilliamKallioIII "KSTAn exceptionally cold winter has caused crop failure and such a hard famine has hit the kingdom. Coastal cities such as Aarhus and Konungholm were luckily spared from this horrible year thanks to buying food from Crofte, Atriarus, Ceralden, Valdottavo and Geminiz. The death toll is approximated to be from 500 000 to 2 000 000." 4/30/2016 2:50:11 PM by surveyor221 "TYR High Jarl Advisor begins to modernise Tyrborg. Over time whole blocks are restructured and more grid-like roads are made. Wooden houses are slowly replaced with stone and tile housing. This will take 5 - 10 years to fully finish. They will be called "Storolf's" Renovations. He hires foreign architects and builders to make monuments to Tyr and some Norse Gods along with this." 4/30/2016 2:51:20 PM by Epicsauce4000 "KST Sechitentian consulate acknowledges the existance of such deal in the light of Islandia's statement to Eskari." 4/30/2016 2:52:25 PM by surveyor221 "URI The Department of State offers to not tariff goods from Tyr if they do not tariff goods from Islandia." 4/30/2016 4:23:17 PM by DukeWilliamKallioIII "HKT High Jarl Advisor agrees to this as they are trying to differentiate their economy from URI for it seems very beneficial." 4/30/2016 4:28:47 PM by Epicsauce4000 "KST The Riksdag offers to sell Tyr metal products like various weapons and tools.. Even ships and tar. The riksdag also ask whether they could set up a permanent consulate in the Tyrian capital." 4/30/2016 4:37:36 PM by surveyor221 "DoE A 2 Regiments are sent on a expedition to the large south western island. Another 4 Regiments are sent to the mainland." 4/30/2016 5:02:23 PM by digby33 "RoS The group of scouts run into an army with Eastern technology. Trying to escape, the scouts are caught by the DoE army" 4/30/2016 5:37:56 PM by nickcuteboy "HKC The Holy Kingdom's economic prospects continue to look up, and national morale with them. By all accounts, the Far East Company, and now also the Royal Bank, has been a resounding success, lowering the national debt, stirring up new economic activity, and boosting foreign trade. The nation now begins to look at a possible feedback loop - trade begets prosperity begets trade. The Holy Kingdom has for the past several decades also faced a dramatically rising rate of agricultural output, and with it a slightly less dramatic population boost, many of whom seem to now be maturing at just the right time - avoiding the economic woes of just a few years ago, and thus avoiding a possible poverty crisis." 4/30/2016 11:13:45 PM by Texar References Category:Year in the Test of Time Project Category:Test of Time Project